


Try And Try Again

by SushiOwl



Series: Razaya [2]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Virginity, Cute, F/M, Pegging, Robot Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Silly, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with a robot requires a little ingenuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try And Try Again

Razer was in his room, sitting on his bed with his legs stretched out and his back against the wall, and book in his hands. For once he wasn't being broody. He had planned on sulking a bit, but this book was too engaging and he had lost track of time. He was interrupted by a knock at the door, and his lips moved into a small smile at the sound. Five sharp, precise raps. It was always the same. "Come in, Aya," he said, looking up to see the door slide open. She stood there with a white box in in her hands. "What's that?" he asked, closing his book.

"I believe that I have solved one of our problems." She approached the bed and sat down, opening the box and pulling out a round piece of stiff fabric about the size of his palm. It was black and covered in softly glowing green circuits. "You said that you did not like that when you touch me I do not feel pleasure."

Razer's brow quirked, unseen under his red headpiece. "It isn't fair to you." He had insisted, and she had made it her mission to find a way to change that. That had been two nights ago, and he had not expected her to come back to him with a solution so quickly. But then he also wasn't surprised, because when she set her mind on something she did not stop until she got her required result.

"I call these Neural Stimulation Pads," she explained, turning them over in front of him so he could get a good look. "I have installed a pleasure center in my main core, and by touching these you can send pleasurable signals into that center much like stimulating signals into your brain." 

To that, Razer tilted his head, scooting a little closer. "I see. How do we use them?"

Aya elected to show instead of tell, sticking two pads to her front on the plastic mounds that made up her chest and one between her legs. The resulting image of black circles on white was a little absurd but Razer had a lot of practice not laughing at something silly or funny and managed to keep it to himself. "Is the positioning correct?" she asked, standing on her knees on the bed with her hands on her hips. "The research led me to believe that the appropriate erogenous zones for my body would be breasts and--"

"Yes, yes, Aya, it's fine," Razer said, his face contorting a little as his urge to laugh grew. He cleared his throat and got closer, taking her fingers in his and pulling her into his lap. She sat in the dip his folded legs made, her own slung over his thigh. He put his hand on the small of her back, his other cupping the back of her head as he pulled her into a kiss. It had taken a few tries before she learned to close her eyes when they kissed. The first time he'd opened his eyes to find her staring was one of the strangest moments he'd ever experienced.

The kiss broke, and Aya leaned her face into his neck as she turned her chest so it was more accessible to him. He looked between the black circles on her chest, making a soft noise in his throat almost like a growl, before he lifted his fingers and touched one of them with two of his fingers, testing. She didn't make any kind of noise, but her fingers that were resting on his shoulder tightened. Taking that as a positive sign, he rubbed the pad in a circle with his thumb where her nipple would have been if she had them. Her other hand moved to his knee, hard light fingers gripping hard. "How does that feel?" he asked, his voice a bit throaty and low.

"Unusual," she answered, and he started to move his hand away but she grabbed it and pushed his palm into her chest. "It's not bad. Don't stop."

He did as told, continuing to run his fingers along the pads on her chest, alternating between them. He tried different touches, such as strokes, rubs and even one pinch, until Aya was wriggling about in his lap, her feet jerking and her hands grasping at him, the wall and the bed. "Do you like this, or can you just not control your body?" Razer asked, smiling against her neck. She had moved to straddle him, her back against his front, and his fingers were working both the pads on her chest. She was rocking in his lap, and it was definitely having an affect on him.

Aya let out a kind of strange moaning noise, almost sounding confused. "I believe you could call this a mixture of both. I think the Pads needs more calibration."

"I think they're perfect," he told her, one of his hands moving down between her legs. She arched back, her arms coming around to wrap around his head and her fingers linking at his neck. She moved her hips with the motion of his fingers, each time pressing against his crotch. It made his movements turn fast, uncoordinated. He kissed at her neck feverishly just for something to do with his mouth.

It went well until the pad came off on his fingers, the adhesive sticking tightly. They both stopped entirely, looking down at his hand. He made an aggravated sound as he shook his hand to try to dislodge the pad. It was really stuck on there. He peeled it off with his other hand, but that only resulted in the pad being stuck on that hand. He growled at that.

"They are a prototypes," Aya said, looking at his face, and if a robot could blush she probably would be.

"I see that," Razer said, shaking his hand again, before he tried to wipe the pad off on the wall. He got it to stick, and the green circuits lit up brightly. Razer stared at the pad, before he looked at Aya and smiled.

"Razer, I wouldn't do that--AAH!" She fell out of his lap onto the bed when he started stroking the pad on the wall. She arched and writhed, covering her face as her body quaked. "Razer!"

He smiled a bit wider, continuing to stroke the pad. Her reactions were so wild, so unlike her. She was completely overwhelmed. He guessed it made sense since her body was just an extension of the ship. She was connected to it at all times. 

So it shouldn't have surprised him when the ship jerked to the side, the lights going red. They both fell out of the bed, landing with Aya on top of him. Everything returned to normal immediately, and they stared at each other. Then Razer just started to laugh, hugging her to his chest. It was all so ridiculous.

"Aya, Razer! Are you two okay in there?" Hal's worried voice asked over the intercom, and Kilowog could be heard complaining as Tomar Re tried to calm him in the background.

"We are fine, Lantern Hal," Aya said as she sat up on Razer's lap, her hands splayed over his stomach. "Thank you for your concern. It won't happen again."

He briefly mourned as she got up, peeling the pads off of her chest and taking the one from the wall to return them all to the box. But he was still so turned on, so he followed her to the bed and pulled her into his lap again. "It was a good idea, Aya. I..." He swallowed. "I enjoyed seeing you like that."

"I will adjust the Pads. Next time will be better." She looked back at the box, before she picked it up. "I have considered our problem with penetration."

"Oh?" Razer asked as she opened the box again and pulled out few black straps. "What is that?" he asked.

She got off of him and started to attach the straps around her hips so that they looped around her waist and legs. There was a ring right in the middle. Razer tilted his head as he stared at the entire getup, until a hard light construct protruded from the ring, a smooth length with a rounded tip. His eyes widened a little. It wasn't even exactly shaped like a penis, but the intent of it was clear.

"Oh," he said again, and this time it was a very different word. What was the correct response to that? It wasn't that he had never thought about it, but he hadn't expected it to be presented to him so suddenly. 

Apparently silent staring was not the reaction Aya had expected, because she sat back, the confidence leaking from her expression. "You are opposed," she decided.

Razer shook his head, reaching over to take her hand. "I'm not opposed. I'm just... I've never..." He let out a groaning sigh, before he let his black and red suit melt away, lifting his other hand to push down his hood. This exposed his pointed ears and white hair, which he rubbed his fingers through. "It's completely new to me."

"It is new to me as well, Razer," she told him, moving closer and bringing her hand up to touch his ears. For some reason they fascinated her, and she immediately had to rub them whenever he let them out into the open.

Her response made him sigh out a growl, so he pulled her into his lap and gently touched the extension between her legs, as if there were a chance it would explode. "Can you feel this too?" he asked, running his fingers along the length of it, before he moved his hand under it and wrapped his fingers around it. He supposed the shape wasn't too... intimidating.

"No," she answered, still toying with his ears. "I was more concerned with how you would feel when I made this. I like watching you, Razer."

For the first time that night, color came onto Razer's cheeks. Every time she said something to effect, it sent warmth through his body and a spark of sensation right through his cock. "Well," he tried, his voice a bit uneven. "I suppose we can try it and see." He pulled away and tugged his shirt over his head. Her hard light fingers went to his chest, brushing through the light scattering of white hair, before they went to his nipples. They lingered, rubbing and stroking. The pinch made him jerk and let out a little noise. "What are you doing?" he breathed out.

"Mimicking your motions on my chest," she answered simply, before she stopped and looked at his face. "Why? Do you not enjoy it?" She spread her fingers across his chest.

He shook his head. "Aya, I like it when you touch me," he said, turning his eyes down. "It doesn't matter where."

Aya didn't respond to that, and when he looked up he found her staring at him. She moved back on her knees, and her hands went to the hem of his pants, pulling them down and off in one swift motion. He gasped when she wrapped her fingers around his cock, leaning over him and gazing at his face. Her strokes were expert; she had long since learned exactly was he liked.

This flattened him to the bed, and he tossed an arm over his face as heat filled his cheeks again. "Don't look at me like that," he moaned, though he definitely wasn't upset. He lifted his arm when she stopped and saw that she had picked up the box again, pulling out a tube, and he didn't need to guess to know what it was for.

The goo was shiny on her bright green fingers, and he watched them descend between his legs, actually holding his breath. The pressure was the strange part, and he let out a short breath in a huff. He felt her finger run in a testing circle around the muscle, and he couldn't say that it was unpleasant. It was actually kind of nice. He looked up at Aya's face, nodding. He groaned as he finger entered him, squeezing around it. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting from this experience, probably some kind of revelation. But all he really felt was pressure, and it wasn't really that--

Razer's eyes blew open wide, and he let out a strangled grunt as he felt a little explosion of pleasure when Aya touched a place inside of him. His hands shot down to grip her thighs. "Do that again!" he gasped out, his fingertips squeaking on the plastic shell of her legs. When she did, he tossed his head back and rolling his hips to meet the feeling. He let out a growl through his teeth when she pressed another finger and massaged that spot inside of him with precision. "By the gods, Aya!"

Aya continued to work her fingers inside him, and he stared up at her, his breathing labored. He knew when she was going to stop, because she grabbed the lube with her other hand. He lifted up onto his elbow to watch as she coated the construct between her legs with it, before he moved closer to him and into position. The initial intrusion wasn't much bigger than her fingers, though it did stretch him out in a way he wasn't used to. When she was fully seated inside of him, he let out a breath he had been holding. Then she adjusted her hips and started to move.

He was flattened to the bed almost immediately with the feeling, his hands scrambling above his head to grip his pillow. "Aya," he moaned out, her construct cock punching against that place within him with every single movement. It was almost too much. He suddenly felt that the tables had turned. He had gone from being the one to overwhelm Aya to being overwhelmed.

"Am I aiming correctly?" Aya asked, and Razer wasn't even capable of articulating a response, so he just nodded. "Good." She gripped his hips and tugged him up as she got up onto her knees, moving faster and harder into him as he was forced to hold his weight on his shoulders. 

His grunts became cries, his breath being forced out of him with each perfect thrust. And when she gripped his cock, he was done. The moment he started to scream, he pulled the pillow down to cover his face, his body tensing and jerking as he came over his stomach. Aya continued to move inside of him as he rode the waves of his orgasm, only slower, gently, the press against the spot inside of him like a caress.

When she did pull out of him, she tugged the pillow off his face too, looking a little concerned. "Was that alright?"

Razer didn't even know what language was anymore. He just started up at her, panting and trying to remember what coherence was. Eventually he pulled her onto his heaving chest, holding her around the back and at the neck. "Yes," he eventually croaked out, before he cleared his throat and licked his lips. "It was perfect. You're perfect."

She relaxed on top of him, her fingers coming up to hold his shoulders. "You are also perfect."


End file.
